It's A Whole New Numbers Game
by A Little Fan 0f Everything
Summary: When Jacob Stone comes across a mysterious costume in the antique store, his life is flipped upside-down by a certain small jester. How will he adjust to his new life? Expect the unexpected, that's what they all say! Rated T for various reasons listed in chapters, and for swearing. Please like and review this! :)
1. How it All Began

**It's a Whole New Number's Game**

**A Deltarune OC Series**

_(Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking; **'WHERE THE HECK IS TOON'D PART 3?!'**. Sorry, it's been on a brief haitus, mainly because 1., school has been BRUTAL lately and 2., I lost the story THREE TIMES, due to my cat stepping on the power button, a bad storm, and then my own stupidity. I will get to chpt 3 VERY SOON, I promise! For now, I'm going to contribute to the Deltarune fandom with this interesting spin on your typical Jevil story; this one has a SERIES attached to it! And yes, I am biting of more than I can chew, but I promise that I'll have a LOT more time in the future. I hope any readers enjoy!)_

_(Also, this chapter is super short, so think of it as a prolog!)_

Chpt 1: A Role Accepted

"S'cuse me! The store's closin' in ten minutes 'ere!"

"Hm?" Jacob Stone looked up from the partially broken china doll he was currently holding when he heard the deep, gruff voice of the shop owner.

"You heard me, mister. Store closes at three 'clock. SHARP. And I don't plan on hangin' here one minute more!"

"Three? That's a little...earlier than normal..."

"It's SUNDAY! I'm allowed to close early, ain't I?"

"Yes, but-"

"Shaddup! Just buy your crap already and leave!"

"Okay, okay! I'll be out in a second!" Jacob called back, slightly annoyed. Shaking his head, he turned and placed the doll back on the shelf. It was too broken for his collection, anyway. Sighing, he grabbed the old, grimy plastic shopping basket and briefly glanced at the contents. In there was a wooden antique pocket knife (Priced $5.00) and a bundle of three dusty antique books (Costing $20 EACH).

He was shopping at _Woodrow's Antiques and Treasures_, an antique store almost as old as some of the things it sold. It had been run for over four generations, though the current owner, Mr. Brian R. Woodrow, couldn't care any less about running the place. He often just sat at the front counter reading magazines and grumbling at customers. Jacob hated him, but since this was the only antique store within 20 minutes from home, he had to put up with him.

Jacob began to casually make his way towards the front of the store, a little disappointed. Sure, he liked the little knife and the books, but the best kinds of antiques, to him, were the bizarre ones. Like the sixty-year-old animal bone collection he had bought over in Maine, and a music box with a miniature gargoyle on top a friend had given him. Those were the antiques that he loved, cherished, and remembered the most. But here, at this tiny store in an average suburban area, such oddities were hard to come by. Most of the time it was just the same kinds of things; creepy dolls in old dresses, dusty porcelain figures, vintage hats, and the like. Old stuff in an old shop in an old town.

Then, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Something...interesting. He stopped in his tracks and leaned in for a closer look among the clutter.

The mannequin it was on was old and partially busted, but the outfit itself was in very good shape. It looked like some variation of a jester's suit; It had a purple shirt with long, slightly poufy black sleeves and a diamond pattern down the middle. The pants were a pair of what looked like long black pantaloons, also being slightly fluffed out. The shoes were slightly pointed at the end, with them being mostly black with green spots on the ends. It also had a long cape, with the neck being a similar shade of green and had triangular tassels circling around it, each with a little bell on the end.

The part Jacob liked best about it, though, was the hat. It was a simple fool's cap, with only two 'horns' protruding from it, one purple and one black. Each one had a large, shiny bell at the end of it. Finally, the band at the bottom was bright green, like the shoe tips and collar.

Overall, it was a very colorful, if a bit dark, outfit. It was, however, showing some signs of age. The smooth fabric showed clear signs of wear, probably from both years of usage and abandonment. It had obviously been much shinier in the past than it was now. Even the bells seemed to have lost their playful gleam a little over time. The cap sagged loosely on the mannequins' head, its horns drooping down limply. Still, as he inspected it, Jacob could not find a single scratch or tear at all on the costume.

Another thing he noticed was how _small_ it was. It must've been a child's costume, judging by its size. A child of about 8 or 9 years, and it certainly wouldn't fit a 22-year-old like Jacob. _'Even then_, he thought, _this would look amazing in my collection!'_ He checked all over it for a price tag, but found nothing.

"Ahem..."

Jacob jumped at least 3 feet in the air when a hand suddenly placed itself on his shoulder. Whirling around, he found the shopkeeper, looking pretty pissed, standing right behind him. An angry glare was on his face.

"There's only five minutes left, mister. What's takin' yer ass so long?! Get yer shit and go!"

Jacob just about wanted to punch Mr. Woodrow right in the face, but instead meekly pointed to the costume and asked "How much for... this, sir?"

Mr. Woodrow snorted. "_That_ thing? Yer a grown man, but if ya really wannit, then it's a hundred-fifty."

Jacob blinked "One-hundred and fifty? But that's..."

"Take it or leave it, _bub_." Mr. Woodrow glared harshly at him. Jacob gulped slightly. "A-alright..."

"Good! Now hurry so I can ring ya up." The old man grunted, making a quick speedwalk towards the front.

"But what about the thing it's on-"

"You can take that with you, _ok_? I'm replacing it anyways! I don't have the time!" Mr. Woodrow sounded angrier now. Now REALLY wanting to leave, Jacob held his basket in the crook of his arm as he used both arms to pick up the mannequin. Struggling under its weight, he made his way towards the front of the store, ready to make his purchase...

_And now, for a super convenient time skip..._

Now, Jacob sat at home, exhausted. He had just gotten back and had spent a good 5 minutes lugging the heavy, dusty mannequin from the car- and it had already been hard enough to get it _in_ to the car. Now, it stood plainly in his small living room, a little less dusty than before. His other purchases laid on the side table next to him.

'_Well, at least that's taken care of_,' he thought, '_now I just got to find a place to put it..._' Maybe he could place it next to the baseball outfit he owned. (Baseball was another hobby of his.)

He cocked his head curiously as he looked at the costume. Now that he took another look, he realized something _unusual_ about the hat. Proportionally, it seemed to be larger than the rest of the outfit. If put on an actual child, the hat would probably be quite loose. Jacob found this a bit weird; maybe it was intentional, for a goofy look? Heck, it may even fit him...

Suddenly, Jacob had an idea. A silly one, but he just had to try it. Grabbing the hat from the head of the mannequin, he quickly dusted it off before grabbing the band with both hands. Raising the cap up, he then proceeded to place it on top of his shaggy brown hair. So far, so good. He tugged on the cap a few times, inching it slowly down his head, the bells jingling softly as he did. Finally, he managed to get it a good way down his head before he stopped and let go.

It was a pretty snug fit, but he had done it. Smiling, Jacob turned around and looked into the mirror next to the kitchen entrance. Back at him stared a face with bright blue eyes, a large, clean-shaven grin, and a few dark brown hair strands poking out from under the tight cap. He just had to chuckle; he looked so silly!...

"Well, that's enough goofing off for now," He said to himself, reaching to take the cap off, "Time to..."

Then the power cut off.

Suddenly, Jacob found himself plunged into darkness- all of his windows were blocked by curtains. He nearly fell back in a panic, blindly reaching out to thin air. Before he could fully process what happened...

He heard a laugh.

At first, it was soft. Then it grew louder, and louder. It was the most sinister laugh Jacob had ever heard, constantly wavering as it went on.

Jacob was just about to have a heart attack! What was going on?! It grew louder, and louder, and more and more maniacal, until...

It stopped.

The lights suddenly flickered back to life, just as abruptly as they had died out. Jacob suddenly felt the most relief he had ever felt in his entire life, letting out a wavering phew...

"W-what was that even?..." He mumbled to himself, turning around to look at himself once again. Nothing but him, his hat...

And a little hand on his shoulder.

** "HELLO, HELLO!"**

Jacob let out horrified scream as he whipped around, terrified at the... _thing_ behind him.

Before him stood what looked to be some small demon. It had smooth, pale purple skin, and it was about the size of a young child standing up. It had no nose on its face, and its eyes were shaped like ominous black crosses, with tiny glowing yellow specks for pupils. It also currently had the most _sickening_ grin on it's face, it's mouth wide with what seemed like dozens of sharp, yellow teeth. Oh, yeah, and it was _floating_ too!

What was most bizarre about it, though, was the fact that it was wearing the exact same outfit as the one on the mannequin, except looking much newer. Even the bells on the hat and collar looked exactly the same!

Jacob couldn't even speak right now; his jaw just hung open in silent fear and confusion. Slowly, slowly he started to back away, raising his hands in front of him. As he backed away, the demon just grinned even wider and started creeping forward, staring him right in the eye, as it lowered itself to the floor.

** "What's wrong? Afraid of little ol' me, me? Can't say I'm surprised..."** the demon said, his voice low and menacing. The lump in Jacob's throat just grew larger. He continued to back up...

Until he hit a wall.

He turned to find that he had nowhere left to back up to. Turning back around, he could only tremble as the demon, or whatever it was, came closer...and closer...until it was right in front of him. Jacob could hardly breathe at this point.

Finally cornering his target, the demon chuckled lifted up his hand... and Jacob screamed.

"_Please! Please don't kill me!..._" Jacob lifted his hand over his eyes, begging for his life.

To his surprise, the demon abruptly stopped, suddenly sporting a confused look on it's face. "**Kill you? Oh nononnono, no! Where did you get THAT idea, idea?**" It then regained its composure, and its sinister grin too. All Jacob could do was blink in confusion. What was going on right now?

"Wh-who are you? And _WHAT_? What the _hell _are you doing here?! W-" just as Jacob started his panicked rant, the demon suddenly floated in midair again and put a gloved finger to his lips.

** "Now, now, I believe we've gotten off on the wrong foot here. Let's try this again, again! The name's Jevil. Jevil the Devil! Well, an Incubus, to be more precise, precise! Now, what's _your_ name?"** Jevil chuckled loudly and placed the finger on Jacob's chest. Jacob chuckled back, nervously. Maybe this guy meant no harm?...

"M-my name... is Jacob. Jacob Stone..."

** "Stone? You don't look like a rock to me...Hah! I kid, I kid! A lovely name, name!" **Jevil laughed louder this time, lowering himself to the ground.

"Heh...glad you think so...Mr. Jevil..." Jacob sweated nervously.

** "Mr.? It's just Jevil. No need for formalities here, here! However..." **Jevil paused, his face suddenly looking serious. **"I'm not here for small talk, either. You see, that hat on your head is a very_, very_ special hat, indeed. For, since you have put on the sacred Fool's Cap..." **

Jevil, with no warning at all, leapt up into the air, suddenly looking ecstatic, and grabbed Jacob's hand in a forceful shake, **"YOU'VE BEEN HIRED!"**

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Prepare for a long as heck 2nd half! I warn you that there is slightly immature themes in the next chapter, but nothing described in detail, since I'm keeping this T-Rated. I hope you enjoy!)


	2. Chapter 1: Time for Change

(WARNING, there is swearing and undescriptive mentions of nudity in this chapter. There is nothing explicit and I promise this is still T-Rated. On to Chapter 1.5! Please like and review!)

"...what." That was honestly the most articulate response Jacob could manage right now.

**"I see you don't understand. Let me explain, explain!"** Jevil floated back down once more and started pacing back and forth. **"I don't come from this world. No, no, I come from... the Dark World!" **Before Jacob could ask any questions, Jevil continued. **"Ah, it was a mighty Kingdom at one point. And I was part of it! You see, I was the Court Jester, the King of Misrule! Key word, _was_..."**

Jevil's face suddenly fell as he sighed. **"But, one day...the whole bloody place just fell to pieces, pieces! Our three wise kings were locked up, many innocents slaughtered, I myself went off the deep end and was locked away, and my friend...my dear friend...he just left us all. Disappeared, not caring for anything..."** He looked like he was about to cry at the last one, his eyes quivering.

"I-I'm so sorry to hear that..." Jacob frowned. He actually felt sorry for the little guy, even though he barley knew him. Jevil stopped and turned to look him in the eye.

** "But...that may just change soon, soon!"** Jevil went back to looking gleeful. **"Our dreadful ruler has been overthrown, and a new court order is being established! Our kingdom may soon prosper once again. Since the reform, I have decided to once again take up my role as the Fool, Fool! But..."** Jevil frowned and glanced down at the floor. **"As long-lived as I am, I do not wish to pursue this career forever. But who would replace me when I go, go? There're not many volunteers around, you see! That is why..." **Jevil looked him in the eye. Slowly, he lifted a thin, purple finger at the goofy little cap on Jacob's noggin **"I sent out that hat. For I declared that if anyone were to find it, and willingly put it on, they will have accepted the role as my proud successor, as the future Royal Jester."**

Jacob could hardly believe what he was hearing. "Are you being serious right now? Why not just... ask people? I'm sure _one _of them wou-"

** "Does this _look_ like a face you'd say yes to?"** Jevil pulled back his grin all the way and widened his eyes, giving Jacob the chills again. _'To be honest,'_ thought Jacob, _'It isn't._' Then, he asked "Then what was the rest of it for? The outfit?"

Jevil perked up **"Oh you'll see, see!"** Still grinning, he walked towards to mannequin and beckoned Jacob towards him. **"Now come on! We must ge-"**

"No."

Jevil froze, surprised, and said, slowly, **"What...did...you...just...say?..."** Jacob, not catching the hint, answered "I said, no. I really don't want this job. Sorry, but you'll ha-"

**"NO NO NO! NONONONO, NO! YOU MUST, MUST!" **Jevil suddenly yelled loudly, stomping his foot in anger. His face turned red as he huffed**. "YOU put on the hat, therefore YOU have accepted YOUR role as my apprentice! Now, do as I say before I just MAKE you, fool!" **Jevil grabbed at Jacob's hand and started to yank him forwards, only for Jacob to pull back.

"I'm being serious, I don't want this!"

_ **"Why?"**_

"Because...I have a life out here! And I.. don't think I'd be able to..."

Jevil cocked his head **"I could teach you the works, works..."**

"No, no, it's not that! It's just..." Oh boy, Jacob thought, how was he going to weasel out of this one?...The guy obviously wouldn't just take NO for an answer.

"...I'm not like you!" Jacob finished, an idea in his head.

**"...What?"**

"I-I mean, you do magic in your performances, right? Cuz, you're a demon, right?"

** "Yes, that's true. B-"**

"So obviously, I couldn't do those things! I'm a human! Not a demon! Maybe you should... find someone like you to do your job. Y'know, like.. another demon? They'd be more suitable than me!"

After that, Jevil fell silent for a brief moment, hand to his chin as if he were in deep thought. Then, Jevil looked him in the eyes with a frowning, but calm expression on his face.

**"You know...you're absolutely right. You're not magical...You're just a human being, being..."**

"Yeah, you see...so how about we just..." _'Wow, did that actually work?'_ thought Jacob, feeling slightly relieved. He slowly started to inch away from the scene...

And then Jevil's face twisted up into a maniacal expression, and a booming laugh erupted from him. Suddenly, he pulled out a magical bow and arrow and shouted one line;

** "And I'm sure you'll make a lovely demon as well!" **

As Jacob was about to scream "STOP!", the arrow tip turned a bright, glowing red, and Jevil fired. The arrow didn't even arc; it just shot straightforward, and into Jacob's chest, striking him right in the heart! A huge spurt of blood erupted from the wound and stained the beige carpet, causing Jevil to giggle softly.

** "Oopsies! I made a little mess, didn't I?"**

Jacob let out an absolutely bloodcurdling cry as a sharp pain filled his entire body, starting at the chest and spreading to his arms, legs, and head. Falling to his knees, he frantically pulled out the arrow, which was now back to normal, albeit covered in blood. Strangely enough, though, when he groped at his chest, he realized the wound was already pulling itself shut! The sharp pain started to soften down as well, turning into more of a dull ache all over him. Jacob wheezed as he looked the purple devil in the eye.

"W..what_...what the hell did you just do?!_" he gasped, trying to pull himself up off the floor. Grabbing on to his couch, he slowly stood up, still trembling. "_Ah...fuck..._"

** "I'm prepping you up for the job, job! Look! It's starting already!" **Jevil squeed as he pointed to Jacob's hand. Confused, Jacob put his hand shakily up in front of his face, and promptly screamed.

The normal, pale-tan skin on his hand was now starting to turn pink! And not flesh pink, but rather a soft baby pink. It also looked rather _smooth_, and when he put his finger to it, it certainly felt that way.

It was also spreading. Spreading fast. Soon, the pink flesh was halfway up both arms, and when he looked down, he saw that his legs were the same way. What about his face?... Jacob turned to face the previously mentioned mirror. Yup, his face was pink too!

Suddenly, Jacob felt the need to sneeze, _badly_.

"_A...ah...ahhh...ah CHOO!_"

At that, his nose was suddenly sucked inwards into his head, becoming a barely noticeable mound on his face. Two thin slits appeared on the mound, forming nostrils. His eyes began to stretch and reshape. Instead of turning cross-like like Jevil's eyes, though, they became a more rounded, almond-like shape, curving sharply upwards at the outer ends. His eye whites turned pitch black and his pupils became yellow, glowing orbs. His ears began to stretch as well, pulling outwards until they were long and pointed, though not as long as Jevil's.

His hair began to lengthen, growing until it was below his neck. It also floofed out considerably, and the color shifted from dark brown to a dark, fiery red, giving him a messy, blood-red mane flowing down his head. Then, two little horns, pink like his skin, sprung out from the top of his forehead, though they were covered by the jester cap.

Jacob felt all his teeth ache as they started to shift in shape, his mouth widening as his teeth grew into long, yellow fangs. His lips practically disappeared as well, the remaining bit of it turning as pink as his skin.

Now his head looked completely inhuman, and the rest of him was following suit. "Ahhg...please...stop...this!" he moaned, pleading to Jevil with a desperate look in his black eyes. Jevil sighed, smiled smugly, and shook his head.

**"No can do, buddy! You made your bed, and now you're going to lie in it!"** said Jevil **"Don't worry; it won't be _too_ painful! Ha!" **At that, Jacob's spine began to tingle...

Then, more agony! Jacob felt as if his spine was being pressed in on itself! His arms and legs felt a similar pain, like if someone was trying to shove them into his torso. It was only when he unclenched his eyes that he realized what was happening; he was shrinking! In less than a minute, he went from a fairly tall 5,9 to at MOST a little over 4 ½ feet. However, he noticed that he was still a good bit taller than Jevil...Jevil gave a sigh at this.

**"Listen, I'm short for my kind, ok? Don't give me that look!"** Jevil snorted. Jacob couldn't help but snicker at this; it was quite funny, actually. Then, he realized his clothes were starting to fall off! Gasping, he clutched onto his pants and shirt, trying desperately to keep them up. He was NOT going to let Jevil see him _el naturel_.

He started to lose a considerable amount of muscle mass, and some of his fat shrank away as well, giving him a rather _svelte_ figure for his size. This upset him somewhat; he had always been proud of his build! Not too thin, but not all weird and beefy. Oh well, at least it wasn't very painful...

'_Breathe, Jacob! Focus! This is happening right now. You've just gotta stay calm, and maybe you'll get through this.._.' He thought to himself. Yeah, at least this wasn't so bad...

Then, his crotch exploded.

Not literally, but it might as well have. It was the worst pain he had had in this transformation. No, scratch that, his life! Screaming and groaning loudly, he fell to his knees and put his hands on his head. He felt his 'equipment' slowly pull inwards, as if it were getting smaller and smaller, but he was too busy writhing in agony to really think straight at the moment.

Finally, at what seemed to be an eternity, the pain stopped, though some aching still remained. A tear in his eye, Jacob once again stood up and leaned against the sofa.

"W-w-hat the hell...was...that...*wheeze*"

Weakly, Jacob put a hand over his aching crotch.

And felt nothing.

Worriedly, he felt the fabric again. Still nothing.

"..."

** "Um, are you alright?...You're looking a little pale..."**

After a bit more feeling, his worry grew to panic, and then full on dread. No, it couldn't be... Finally, he did it; He looked down, pulled his pants out, and peeked...

And realized _he_ was now a _she_.

For a split second, she stood silently, her brain not processing this information. Then, she turned completely white in the face, opened her mouth...a let out the loudest, longest, most horrified shriek she had ever let out in her life.

**_*PANICKED DEMONIC SCREAMS FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL*_**

Jevil jumped 3 feet in the air at this.

** "What the F%# ? WHAT IS WRONG, FOR GOD'S SAKE?!-" **The look on his face was a mixture of concern, horror, and that special 'please-shut-up-or-I-will-punch-you-in-the-face' look.

Jacob payed no attention to him. She could only babble incoherently as she put her hands to her face again...only to shoot them down when her clothes started to fall again. She wished she would find this all to be a dream, to wake up in bed, to her normal life, without jester caps and devils and-

'_Wait...why are you thinking of yourself as **she**!? You are a man!_' she realized, disgusted '_A man, a MAN!-_'

Before she could finish that thought, her hips suddenly jutted out, her booty filling up with a little bit of her fat until she was sporting some pretty impressive (Though still realistic) curves. Yelping, Jacob's hands slipped for a brief second, accidentally exposing her new thighs as her pants fell flatly to the floor. Only the overly-large blue shirt was covering any privates at this point.

Staring at Jacob's hips, Jevil finally began to realize what was going on**. "Oh my...are you...?"**

Jacob's chest started to tingle slightly. Putting a hand to it, her eyes widened when she realized it meant. Considering the last two changes...

"Oh...shi-"

At that, her chest suddenly heaved forward, some more of her fat moving up to it. Jacob groaned loudly as two large, round breasts formed on her chest. And they were not tiny ones, either! These had to be D-Cups at _least_! They then started to ache as they became, err, _functional_...

Stunned by the sudden boobage, Jacob squeaked and threw her hands up to her head... only to remember why she was keeping them down. Regretting that choice too late, she stood dead still as her shirt fell from her shoulders to the ground below, reuniting with the pants. Now completely in the buff, there was nothing that could protect her modesty now. Jevil only stared in shock and maybe the _slightest_ bit of interest. **"Damn...A female? _Maybe_ I shouldn't have used the word 'lovely' in that spell...**_*shrug* _**Oh well, I'm not sexist..."**

Noticing the infuriated glare he was getting, Jevil realized that his nose was starting to bleed ever-so-slightly. Quickly he whipped his head away and covered it with a hankie, blushing in embarrassment. **"Sorry, sorry!"**

Jacob tried her hardest to cover herself up with her arms, but it was pretty difficult with her boobs, due to them being so large.

Something twinged in the bottom of her spine. Before she could react, her tailbone began to painfully extend into a long, thin tail, pink like the rest of her. At the end of it, the tail jutted out two ways, making it look like a huge J or T. She was almost tempted to reach back and touch it, but the tiniest bit of dignity left in her shouted '_No, cover yourself, dammit!_' She listened.

Finally, some last details filled out. Short, but noticeable lashes grew on her eyes, giving them a more feminine look. Her tongue turned a bright hot pink color and lengthened out, contrasting sharply with her yellow teeth. Both her fingers and her toes became slightly longer than before, while also gaining sharp, black nails that curved sharply at the ends.

Then, her throat began to itch ... Jacob tried coughing, but that didn't help any bit. The itch grew worse and worse, until finally her throat burst into throbs of pain. As she cried out, she found she was unable to speak, as her vocal chords were shifting and rearranging themselves to fit her new body.

"H-help...*Cough*...meeeee-...*COUGH-COUGH-ACK-WHEEZE*..."

Her Adam's Apple shrank down, growing tinier and tinier until it became nonexistent, leaving her with a much lighter, more feminine voice. Finally, after her throat stopped throbbing, Jacob tried to speak once again.

"C-Can I talk nooowwww-_HOLY SHIT, I SOUND LIKE THIS?!_" she found that her voice was now much lighter and gentler, sounding like a soft-spoken teenager, though it also had that weird wavering effect that Jevil had (Thankfully ,it wasn't as bad as Jevil)

Now, after what seemed like eternity, the changes were over. It was done. Where there was once a brown-haired human man now stood a short, pink demon girl, completely naked expect for the Jester cap over her messy red hair. Jevil smiled, glad that it was done, and stepped towards Jacob excitedly.

"**Well, m'lady, some of these changes were a little...um...unexpected, but it's over! You're perfect now! Come along now, we must get..."**

"N-no! Change me back! _I DON'T WANT ANY OF THIS SHI-_" Before Jacob could finish, Jevil grabbed her tail and yanked her over to the mannequin, and, without warning, grabbed one of her hands. Grinning, Jevil slowly lifted the delicate pink hand and placed it gently against the dusty outfit.

At first, nothing happened, but after a second, Jacob swore she could hear the fabric start to rustle...

Then, the neck of the mannequin burst open, and three objects flew out of it. Before Jacob could even as much as blink, the three things were upon her! As she tried to tear them away, she looked down and realized something; these THINGS were... trying to cover her up?

A black cloth wrapped around between her legs, and quickly morphed into a pair of panties, with little bits of lace around the edge. Then ,what looked to be a strip of gauze bandage wrapped around her breasts. Surprisingly, though, instead of turning into a bra like expected, it simply tightened itself around her chest, constricting her breasts and making them look smaller. Grunting a little at this, Jacob was shocked, but at least grateful that she was _somewhat_ covered now.

The final object, though, made her completely freeze up when she saw it. It wasn't just a piece of cloth or bandage; it was an actual, complete corset, grey in color and rather small.

"No, no, no. I am _NOT_ wearing that!-" Too late. The corset latched around her waist and... did nothing. Both Jevil and Jacob glanced at it, confused.

**"Why'd you stop, stop?"** Jevil asked, seemingly at the corset itself. Still, nothing happened. Frustrated, Jevil teleported behind Jacob and shoved her face first into a wall. **"Let me see if this works..." **

With that, he propped up a leg on her back, grabbed the loose corset laces, and YANKED as hard as he could. Jacob let out a weak cry of pain as she felt her waist get constricted into a tight hourglass shape. Now her hips looked even bigger in comparison!

"C-can't...breathe..."

** "Eh, I'm sure you'll get used to it, girly..."**

"...Fuck you. Just _fuck you._"

** "See? You're better already!"**

Jevil finished tying the laces into a neat bow and let go.

That seemed to do the trick, because not 5 seconds afterwards, the clothes began to shake once again. This time, the outfit itself flew straight off the mannequin and tackled onto Jacob, knocking her onto her butt as it overtook her.

Sighing, Jacob now just sat there, having given up on trying to fight back. For all she knew, she was just making it worse. The outfit, at first awkwardly squeezing itself onto her, started to enlarge to fit her size better. Now, it simply looked like a bigger version of Jevil's uniform.

It wasn't like that for long.

The pants were the first to change. They rose up a great deal, to just above her knee. Then, they puffed out while changing color, becoming a pair of black, extremely puffy, round pumpkin breeches. Bits of bright pink ribbon and lace lined the edges, and the fabric itself was extremely soft and silky.

The shirt came next. While it kept its long sleeves, the shoulders, like the pants, poofed out, creating a nice, Andalusian Sleeve look. (Look it up.) The color schemed shifted to match the pants; pitch black, with bright pink lace on the edges and shirt cuffs., and equally pink patterns running across the bust (Which also puffed out just slightly) and upper sleeves. It hugged tightly across her waist, making her hourglass shape all the more obvious. The neck changed from green tassels into a large, elegant ruff collar, black with pink around the edges.

Her shoes turned purely pink, with only a little bit of black around the hole. Instead of the hard substance it was, it turned into a soft fabric, similar to her pants except thicker, with a solid sole. They stretched up her leg into very short boots, with the toe curling even more, looking like more traditional jester shoes. The tips of the shoes gained little silver bells, which jingled lightly as she twitched her feet.

The small socks that came with the shoes expanded up into a pair of opaque leggings, covering up the rest of her legs and turning black as it did so. Finally, all that was left to change was the hat. The hat that had started this all.

First, it grew. Not in overall size, but the 'horns' on it stretched out considerably, going from around a foot in length to about 2 ½ feet, dangling proudly over her head while still partially upright. The hat overall got a bit puffier, like a lot Jacob's outfit. Of course, the fabric turned into pitch black silk; it wasn't even half-colored like the last hat. Both the band and the tips of the 'horns' turned the same pink as the shoes, adding at least some color to the thing. The band was nice and lacy, and two small elegant ribbons adorned the tips of the horns, accompanying the little silver bells there.

Finally, it was done. Jacob's outfit was now completely unrecognizable from what it had once been. Heck, it didn't even have any gloves! They had just disappeared into thin air.

When Jevil saw that the changes were done, he walked over to Jacob. Jacob just stood there, overwhelmed from all that had just happened to her. Finally, after a solid 30 seconds of complete silence, she began to sob, quietly, curling up and digging her face into her knees.

Jevil frowned. The changes had been great fun to watch, but looking at her now, he felt a twinge of guilt in him. Slowly and carefully, he reached out and picked her head up by the chin. She hardly resisted; she was too distraught to do so. Jevil stared at her face, with blood-red tears streaming from her eyes and her nose starting to run. It was a pretty face, except for all the tears and snot.

**"Hey...Hey, it's ok, ok...listen, Jacob...Y'know what? That name won't suit you anymore. You need something a little more... fitting. How about?..._Jemona_! That sounds good! There, your name is Jemona from now on. Now, I'm sorry to see you so upset, but we really must go..."**

_"NO!"_

Before Jevil could react, Jacob stood up and slapped him. The hardest, loudest slap that Jacob had ever done. It was a slap full of anger and frenzied anguish...and it _hurt_.

Jevil froze in statement, grunting at the pain. Wincing, he put a hand on his cheek...and felt wet skin. Pulling back his hand, he realized it: the damn girl had drawn blood! From _him_! The famed Jevil!

Jevil turned to face her, his face turning a brilliant red.

Jacob didn't care, she just screamed between broken sobs.

_ "NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TAKE ME ANYWHERE! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO NAME ME LIKE SOME FUCKING HOUSEPET! I AM JACOB STONE, AND YOU ARE GOING TO TURN. ME. RIGHT. THE. HELL. BACK! OR I'LL FUCKING SLAP YOU HARDER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"_

****Jevil had had _enough_.

Jumping up, he grabbed her violently by the ruff, then proceeded to kick her in the knee. _Repeatedly_. Jacob cried out in pain as she toppled to the ground, grabbing at her leg. Jevil let go of the collar and stooped down.

** "Listen here, here. I've had just about ENOUGH of you and this bullshit! I am trying to do what is best for you, and here you are, fucking slapping me in the face!" **Jevil growled into her ear, his voice filled with an insane anger. **"You don't like the name?...'**

Before Jacob could role away, Jevil blew on his thumb, whispered something, and placed it against her forehead.

**"Then I guess I'll have to make it _grow on ya!_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **

Jacob felt the fingertip get red hot on her skin, with a burn that felt like it was reaching her very brain. She felt herself getting woozy...so woozy...

No.

She wasn't going to give up! Yelling at the top of her lungs, she used to non-aching leg to sweep at Jevil, knocking him off his feet. His thumb slid off of her forehead and the burning went away. Staggering to her feet, Jemona ran for the neares-

Wait.

_Jemona?!_

No no! She was Jacob! _Jacob_ ran for the nearest exit; the front door, which, by sheer miracle, was not locked. Grabbing at the knob, she yanked the door open, actually tearing it off one of the hinges as she did so. Jemo- Jacob didn't even think about this, she ran, faster than she ever had in her life. She didn't know where she'd run to, or what she'd do about any of this. All she wanted to do was get away.

A shout came from the house as Jevil got to his feet. **"W-Wait! Come back! Come back! I need you! _Come baaaaaaacccck!_" **He raced to the doorway, seeing the crying succubus racing down the street gaining distance as he just stared. Now that his immediate rage was gone, Jevil realized, looking at the blood on his hand and his bruised thumb, that he may have been a _little_ too harsh with her...

**"...My God, what have I _done_?!"**

Meanwhile Jemona- JACOB! – slowed down considerably, exhausted, but continued at a fast pace, not wanting anyone to see her in broad daylight. Now a good distance from Jevil, she began to think to herself.

_'"Well, you're fucked, buddy! You just HAD to put on that hat, didn't you, girl? You should've never gone to that store, never bought that outfit, never trusted that demon! You've REALLY done it this time, Jemona...wait, no, JACOB! My name's Ja...Je...Ja-cob?...Why does that not sound right?"_

Jacob slowed down to a slow walk, confused. What had Jevil _done_ to her brain? Her memories still felt intact, but with every step, the name Jacob began to feel less and less like _her_ name, sounding weird and foreign. But it was her name...or was it Jemona? Yes, _Jemona_. That felt more familiar-

NO NO NO! Her name was Jacob! No, no it wasn't! It was Jemona! She cupped her hands to her head, trying to sort out the mental headache she was having. Which name was real? What was _happening_ to her?!

She needed help, fast. But from who? Who would be willing to help her like this?...Nobody would believe her!

...Except for Rodney!

Rodney Fletcher was one of her closest friends. Red hair, lots of freckles, and a huge geek for the supernatural. If ANYONE was to listen to her, it'd be him. Now, where did he live...

Looking down the street, she saw Rodney's house, with a dull blue sedan in the driveway. What luck! All she had to do was get there... though she was feeling pretty exhausted...but she had to go, now! It was just at the end of the street...just a few more minutes of walking...

Sighing, _Jemona_ straightened her back, dried her tears, and started to walk again.

(NOTE: OHMYGODTHISTOOKMYFIVEDAYSTOFINISHAAAAAAHHHH. I promise I will continue to work on this, and I'm also working on Toon'd Part 3! Please tell me if I made any mistakes! And I promise most of these chapters will be more consistent in length from now on. Hope you enjoyed this! BTW. I'll probably post after I get back from my Vacay next week. Will post again soon! :))


End file.
